Ship of Terrors
by justanotherrandomguy
Summary: Based of the Final Destination series, and the Titanic. Basically, Tommy and his friends receive warnings about the trip on the new "Titanic II," but they choose to ignore them. When they board the ship, horrors await them. They barely escape with their lives. Or so they think...
1. Prologue

The gang sat around Tommy's living room, all seeming to be boared. Most watched while Phil clicked through every channel. They had spent most of their morning at Tommy's house doing nothing. It would have remained this way until

Dil interrupted the silence.

"Hey guys. What are we doing?"

"We're being bored. There's nothing else to do." Lil responded. Kimi nodded her head in agreement.

Just at that moment, Didi walked in, followed by Stu. Nobody noticed their entrance, so no one acknowledged them. It was a few seconds before they attempted to get the kids to notice them.

"Hey everyone! So Stu and I just got off the phone with all of your parents..." Everyone groaned, thinking that something bad was about to happen. They all held their breath for the horrible fate that awaited them. "And I've signed everyone of you up for a trip across the Atlantic on a new cruise ship! Or, 'old' ship I should say."

Dil began talking, as if he subconsciously knew that his mom was there. "Old? How could something be old? I'm surprised that its still being used. How old is it exactly?"

"Well, it's certainly old. It is a ship that everyone knows. it came from the nineteen hundreds!" She responded.

"That is really old, mom. Why would people be interested in an old ship from the nineteen hundreds?"

Didi gave her older son an evil glare. "Because it's famous." Everyone was moderately interested as to what the 'mysterious ship' was. "What ship is it?" Lil asked.

Didi pulled out seven tickets. "The 'mystery ship' is...the Titanic!"

Everyone jumped up. The tv had even been switched off by Phil, who now along with everyone else who had looked up from their boredom to listen intently. "But how is the Titanic being used now? It sank in April 1912, at 4:00 in the morning!"

Didi looked at Phil. "Because, they built a newer version of it." "Um...you can't make a new Titanic. There's only one Titanic." Tommy said. He looked to everyone and then back to his mom after he said that.

"Ah, yes. This is a new and improved version. One that has been made safe for modern travel, and it follows modern sailing standards." Didi responded. "Pack your bags everyone! You're going on a cruise!"

Everyone cheered and screamed before Kimi interrupted. "Wait. There's six of us. Who's the seventh ticket for?"

Stu walked out in a suit, and turned to look at everyone. "I'm going with you!" Everyone's cheering stopped immediately. The gang could only stare. "What? Didi offered me the ticket, and this was an opportunity that I couldn't pass up. I just had to go!"

Everyone groaned, and Tommy stood up. "C'mon guys! My dad might be going, but we can still have fun!" The rest of the gang's spirits were lifted.

"Yeah, we can make our own fun! But wait. Tommy, what fun can we have on a ship that is modeled after a nineteen hundreds styled ship?" Chuckie asked. Tommy could only shrug his shoulders. "I don't know, but we should at least get ready." Everyone agreed, and Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Chuckie went home to get ready for the trip.

Tommy and Dil went upstairs to get ready. Tommy entered his room and pulled out an older suitcase, from when he went on other trips. "Hmm...what should I bring?"

Suddenly, Tommy was hit with extreme pain in his lower abdomen, and a series of images and short clips ran through his head. Most of them contained scenes of collapsing objects, breaking windows, and rushing water. There was also lots of screaming.

_"The main boilers have collapsed sir! We have no choice! We must send passengers into the lifeboats!"_

_"Alright. Women and children first! Get the men to help find more people to fill the boats!"_

_A guard runs to the captain. "Sir, there's six children, around their adolescent years. They said that they refuse to leave without a man that two of them claim to be their father!"_

_"If they won't go, then they don't go at all. They'll just have to wait for the father to get in a boat."_

"Ahh! So much pain!" Eventually the pain subsided, and Tommy could stand again. "Huh. It was as if something was falling apart, and thousands of people were trying to run away from it. I just have to ignore it. I've got a trip to prepare for."

He began putting clothes into his bag. Suddenly a heavy breeze stopped him in his tracks. The breeze began by the door, but started to move across the room, slowly towards the window. "Who is it!?" Tommy yelled in his own confusion. He threw a shoe at the window, and the breeze stopped.

Tommy's mom and dad burst through the door immediately after. "Tommy, what happened? I heard a crash up here!" Didi yelled in her worry. Her words were followed by Dil's entrance into the room.

Tommy looked at his brother and parents. "I don't know."

* * *

Author's Note: This is my first story. Please comment! I would like to know how well I'm doing for my first story!


	2. Arrival

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay on updating. I had hoped to get this in sooner. But I had job shadow earlier this week, I have another one on Wednesday, and final exams are coming. I'm becoming a nervous wreck already, and I'm not even a senior. Anyway...

* * *

Everyone had prepared according to plan. Didi and Stu pulled up to the docks with all the kids. This particular pier had a beautiful view of the ship. Everyone started climbing out of the car, tugging along their suitcases.

"Philip, could you help me!?" Lil was very mad. She was having lots of trouble pulling her two suitcases out of the car.

"Really Lilian? Could you pack anymore? Ugh...what did you put in these?" Phil struggled to pull the suitcases out, just like Lil did.

"The essentials, Philip. Now could you stop talking, and just pull!" Lil began helping, by yanking on the suitcases. Tommy easily pulled his out, followed by Dil and Chuckie. Tommy lugged his bag over to baggage check and loading, and then turned to Dil and Chuckie.

"So, guys? Two weeks of luxury, and fine dining. Second class, dad, right?" He looked at Stu, who just only nodded in agreement. Tommy sighed, and walked over to the baggage official.

"Hello! Welcome to the Titanic II! Tickets, please?" Tommy couldn't help looking at the man. He was much taller than Tommy anticipated. He didn't even wear much of a uniform! The most he had was a badge that said BAGGAGE OFFICIAL, and a hat that looked like something a sailing officer would wear. "Sir? Are you even a baggage official? You look like a regular passenger."

"Oh! Sorry. I'm just filling in for a friend who _is_ a baggage official. She just had to go do some stuff at the bridge. Can I help you?" He looked so confident, but Tommy, and now Dil and Chuckie, were skeptical. They handed over their bags anyway.

"Thanks! But I'll still need your ticket. This is the second class after all." The man said. "Oh!" Tommy went to go and grab the tickets from Stu, who was trying to help Lil get her bags out. "Dad? Can I have the tickets?" Tommy said anxiously. "Oh, yeah, sure. Here ya go! Ugh! Lil what did you pack in these?" Stu kept on struggling, and Tommy just walked away.

"Here you go!" Tommy handed over all seven tickets, and the man checked them over. "Aaron." Tommy and his friends who had come to join him, all looked at the man with a confused look. "What?" Dil asked. "My name...is Aaron. I'm a passenger on second class as well. That's why I'm here." He answered.

Tommy and them laughed, and grabbed their tickets after Aaron checked them over. They all started walking on, before a woman started running at them. Everyone but Aaron backed away. "Oh! Hey honey! How was the business at the bridge?" Aaron asked.

"Oh, the usual. The captain wanted me to make sure that everything was going fine, and that things here were running smoothly. He's been calling officers over all day! Who are your friends? They seem pretty startled."

"They're just second class passengers." Aaron turned to them. "Guys, meet my girlfriend, Miranda. Miranda, meet...uh..."

"Tommy." Tommy finished. "And these are my friends, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, my brother Dil, and my dad." He continued, pointing to each of his friends. Each would nod in conformation. "Well, nice to meet you all. Like Aaron said, my name is Miranda." "Nice to meet you, too. We'd better get going." Lil said. After that, everyone climbed aboard the ship, and walked towards the rooms where they'd each be staying.

"Alright. Girls to the left, room 57. Chuckie, Dil, and Tommy, same on your right. Phil you're with me." Stu informed. Phil groaned. "Why do I get stuck with Stu? Why not Tommy or Dil?" Stu gave him a dirty look. "Okay. If Dil is willing to switch, then we'll switch." Phil and Stu looked to Dil. Phil began begging to Dil behind Stu's back.

"Alright. I'm cool with it." Phil began cheering, but stopped when he saw the grin on Stu's face. "Okay. Same setup. Only now Phil and Dil have switched rooms. Everyone go on in and set up." And with that, everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

Later on in the Boys' room...

"So how long did your dad say this trip was going to take?" Chuckie asked. He kept unpacking a few articles of clothing. "I don't know. Dad didn't tell me. He just said that it was going to be a fun few days out at sea, away from technology, and stuff...and well...you get the picture."

"Yeah, I do. Say no more." Phil responded.

Chuckie finished unpacking, and sat on one of the beds. "These are really soft! This is really cool of your mom to do this for all of us, Tommy." "I kinda have to agree with you there, Chuckie. But she has done worse." Everyone of them began laughing to themselves, before continuing about their business.

* * *

Author's Note: Again, sorry that this was late. I had stuff to do, and I've been sick...and...well...you get the picture. Anyways, if there's anything you'd like me to improve on, or work on doing, please leave something in the comments, or PM me.


	3. Premonition

Author's Note: So I was having trouble coming up with new material. Since it was taking forever to come up with something, I decided to watch the entire Final Destination collection so I could get my thoughts rolling. This chapter will mainly consist of the premonition and the reactions from everyone else. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Since everyone had unpacked, the gang went for a stroll through the ship. When they finally got to the top deck, they all noticed that the ship had still yet to leave.

"Hey, why haven't we left yet?" Lil asked, not speaking to any particular person. Everyone sat there, confused. Tommy sat pondering it, and gripped his hand on the guard rail. He immediately pulled back after a shot of pain went through his arm. He looked at his arm, and blood began flowing from his thumb. He checked where his thumb had been, and saw that a piece of metal was jutting from the rail.

A jolt shook Tommy from his trance. He realized that the ship was finally moving. He looked around and saw that his friends were already walking back to the rooms. He began running to catch up, and stopped when he heard music playing. It was a flute solo accompanied by piano and some strings. It sounded like the love theme from _Titanic_. It made Tommy freak out only a little, so he continued on his way.

It wasn't long before he finally caught up with his friends. They had been talking about the creepy music that had been playing since the Titanic II had left port. It was only a few minutes after leaving port that strange things began happening. Everyone on board, and not just Tommy and his friends, had all been reporting chills down their spines, like that of the passengers during the Titanic's maiden voyage.

There had also been rumors of problems with two of the boiler systems that the crew had been trying to fix. It worried most of the passengers, especially Tommy and his friends. Extreme amounts of steam were coming from the third boiler, which also worried Tommy, making him believe that one of the boilers might blow up. The propeller systems were constantly having problems, and the propellers kept freezing up.

Other strange anomalies that the gang began experiencing were taps and bangs against the walls. Creaking in the walls gave Tommy more chills. It was as if the Titanic II was cursed. However, he and his friends continued to brush these facts off, believing that it was just the idea that this was the first time that any of them had been this far from technology.

Problems continued, even though Tommy could still see port only a few meters away. Suddenly, a huge explosion and a large jolt stopped Tommy in his tracks. He ran up to the top deck, and looked to the front-right side. The Titanic II had collided with another ship, and just their luck, right at the two boilers from the rumor. The Titanic II began rapidly sinking, just like the Titanic had. Tommy began his quick sprint to find his friends and his dad.

* * *

Phil, Chuckie, and Dil had been jolted awake by a sudden jolt. Realizing that they might be in danger, the three began their search for Lil, Stu, Tommy, and Kimi, who were nowhere to be seen. The three split up, with Chuckie searching in the boilers, Phil searching top deck, and Dil searching the steam shaft rooms. Chuckie reached the boiler rooms, and found Kimi, who was originally down there in a tour of the boilers. But before they could escape, one of the nearby boilers blew up, and the ensuing flames engulfed them both.

Phil finally reached the top deck just after the death of his friends, without even realizing it. He began frantically searching for those he thought were missing, but his main priority was Tommy, who he had known would have been up on this deck. His search brought him to the boilers above the bridge. By this time, the ship had began sinking, and the explosion in the boiler rooms had created a split across the space between boilers two and three. The split had become too wide, and boiler three began collapsing. It fell down, and crashed into the water, hitting everything in between, including Phil.

Dil ran straight to the steam shaft rooms, but after he had arrived, he began questioning whether or not the search was a good idea. There were giant shafts turning up and down with every turn of a big rod. The steam in the rooms was too much for Dil, who quickly lost sight of the walkways in front of him. He began feeling around, hoping to find something, or even someone. Instead, he tripped on some loose metal, and fell straight down into the electrical areas below, and was crushed by the rotating shafts.

Stu had realized that time was against him. He had to find the kids and get off the ship. So far, two explosions had occurred, and he feared that some of the kids might not be alive. He began looking for them on the upper decks, and eventually arrived on the top deck. He entered the bridge, hoping someone would be there to help, but only found Aaron and Miranda, frantically trying to find something. "Who are you looking for?" Stu asked. "The captain!" They both answered. By the time they decided to leave, the bridge was half way underwater. The weight of the first boiler could no longer be sustained, and it collapsed, right onto them.

Tommy felt the jolt from the explosion, and realized that the ship had no chance. He ran to find his friends, and ran into Kimi, who coincidentally was searching for everyone else. "What are we gonna do, Tommy?" "I don't know! Run to the back of the ship!" They ran to the back, but found that it was rising from the water that rushed in. They looked down, but only saw dead bodies, scared passengers, and the rotating propellers. They either had to jump, or slide down the nearly vertical deck...and hope they live. But the ship didn't give them a choice, and a jolt from a second explosion threw them off the back of the ship and towards the deadly propellers. Tommy saw Kimi grab hold of him, and they held together tight, awaiting their inevitable deaths at the hands of the propellers.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow! My longest chapter yet! I hope the other chapters are just as long! Anyway, until next time!


End file.
